Girl Meets Other Brother
by JoshayaShipper2001
Summary: Riley Mathews always thought she had one brother, her little brother, Auggie Mathews. Her typical Saturday is turned upside down when a boy shows up to their door claiming he's not a stranger but the missing piece in their family. Belgium 1831 was a year full of change, changes that led to war which then led to peace and freedom. What will this change do to the Mathews family?
1. Not a Stranger

**AN:** So I've been on Fanfiction for a while, but I never considered writing a story until now. I've noticed that there are not many fanfics incorporating the older brother, Elliot, who was unfortunately cut-off the show. And since this is fanfiction where you can write about any show to your heart's desire I decided why not bring back Elliot. I was inspired by the fanfic  Big Brother by _theausllyrucasgirl_ (which is one of my top favorite fanfics write now) so thank you so much for writing such an awesome story. Now with a further ado, I give you Girl Meets Other Brother. Oh and BTW, I DO NOT own Girl Meets World at ALL.

No One's P.O.V

A typical Saturday. The kids are home, the parents are off from work, and it's time to relax until the week starts again. Maya is at the Mathew's, as usual, Auggie's at Ava's, Topanga is off doing some cleaning in her bedroom, and Cory is grading papers while watching T.V. It seems as if nothing can go wrong today until a knock came to the door.

"I'll get it!" Cory yells to no one specifically while turning off the T.V. He opens the door to see a young boy about fourteen with dark brown hair and matching eyes with a one-shoulder backpack on him and a suitcase by his feet. Cory eyes the boy up and down while the boy smiles and is about to say something until Cory cuts him off by screaming and slamming the door in his face. Cory slowly backs away from the door with fear written across his face.

Topanga walks in immediately after she hears the door slam. She sees her husband paralyzed while looking at the door. She waves her hand in his face and looks in the direction Cory is looking at.

"Cory, honey, are you all right?" Topanga says calmly while still sounding concerned. Cory slowly lifts his hand to point his finger at the door.

"Topanga, whatever you do, do not open that door."

"What, why?"

"Behind that door is something that will change our lives forever."

"Whatever is behind that door can't be that bad," Topanga said while she walked over to the door and opened it. She encounters the same boy who had his hands in his pockets this time while looking around the exterior of the apartment. It takes Topanga a while to realize who it was until the boy finally noticed her at the door and smiled. The smile was a dead give-away to Topanga, and before he said anything she also screamed and slammed the door in his face.

Topanga turns toward Cory and says, "What's he doing here?"

"I don't know. I thought we wouldn't have to deal with him until another four years."

Riley and Maya walk in to see what the commotion is all about.

"What's with all the door slamming and screaming? Is Uncle Eric back or something?" Riley asks.

"Yeah, Mathews. We're trying to have a quality bay window talk over here," Maya adds on.

"Riley Elizabeth Mathews, I forbid you to open that door," Cory says while pointing at the door.

"Ummm, okay. Why?"

"Because there's something that will change our lives forever behind that door," Topanga says, quoting her husband.

"Maya, I think my parents have officially gone crazy," Riley whispers to Maya so her parents won't hear.

"Peaches, your parents went officially crazy a long time ago," Maya replies soothingly while nodding her head. "But luckily for you I'm not Riley Elizabeth Mathews, I'm Maya Penelope Hart."

"I thought you didn't like to mention your middle name?" Riley asks following Maya to the door. Maya shrugs and says, "Whatever."

Maya walks toward the door and puts her hand on the knob, "And I'm not forbidden to open this very door." She twists the knob to open the door only to be greeted with a pretty face.

"Finally, someone who won't slam the door in my face after three seconds," the boy says.

"Why Mathews, why would you ever slam the door in such a pretty face," Maya says with one of those charming, polite smiles while twirling her hair, "Well, why don't you come in, Stranger Boing."

"First of all, my name is Elliot, and secondly I'm no stranger," Elliot says while looking at the Mathews during the second part. He walks up to his parents, "So I don't know why you two are acting like I am."

"Okay, I'm very confused right now," she says while looking at the boys who claims not to be a stranger. Then she faces her parents, "Mom, Dad what is going on?"

"Yeah, why don't you really tell _Riley_ what's really going on, _Mom_ and _Dad?_ " Elliot says.

Cory and Topanga look at each and then face a very shocked Riley and a really pissed Elliot.

Topanga sighs and says, "Bay window, bay window now."

That's chapter one for ya. Tell me what you think, I accept both criticism and pats-on-the-backs(what I call good reviews). Until next time!


	2. Missing Piece

**AN: So the plan was to post chapter two on Friday. But because of you guys, I decided to do it today instead. You guys are just amazing and this was my first fanfic, so when I got my first couple of reviews, favs, and follows, I felt like crying (tears of joy, of course). So thanks to all of you guys who reviewed, faved, and followed. Special shout-out to GMWlover24, who was the first one to do all three, and yeah. So here is Girl Meets Other Brother Chapter Two, Missing Piece, and it might be a bit boring but it clears up a lot of questions. Oh and BTW, I DO NOT own GMW at ALL.**

No One's P.O.V

Elliot leans toward the blonde sitting on the couch watching the whole thing as if it's the best reality T.V show ever, and he asks, "What's so special 'bout the Bay Window?"

"The Bay Window is where we have all our quality conversations that may or may not affect our lives. So if you're invited to sit at the Bay Window, consider yourself part or very important to the family," Maya answers giving those smiles at the end that you only see her giving Josh.

"Gotcha."

The Mathews, Elliot, and Maya started walking toward the Bay Window until Mr. Mathews stopped and realized Maya was following.

"Maya, do you mind? We need to have an important family discussion here," Cory said as nicely as possible.

"But Mr. Mathews didn't you always say that I'm always welcomed here and pretty much part of the family?" Maya said using Cory's own words against him.

"I did say that didn't I. Topanga, I need some help over here," Cory put Topanga in front of him so Maya was now looking at Mrs. Mathews instead of Mr. Mathews.

"Maya, it's Saturday afternoon. Don't have something to do other than following us around all day," Topanga said in the most understanding and motherly voice possible.

Maya thinks to herself for a moment and when she was about to say no, Riley starts pointing and making those weird head gestures at a picture of Shawn and Cory on the wall.

"Actually Mrs. Mathews," Maya starts while still trying to figure out what Riley is trying to say, "I, uhhh, have to… meet Shawn?" Riley nods her head violently. Maya gets what Riley is trying to say and continues on, "Yes, I have to meet Shawn and my Mom for lunch today. Thanks for reminding me, Mrs. Mathews!"

Maya walks toward the door until Cory cries out to her, "Please take me with you!"

"Sorry, Mr. Mathews, but it looks like you have enough on your plate. Later, losers," Maya salutes and leaves out the door.

Who's ever left in the apartment continue to the Bay Window. Cory sits on the far left, Riley is next to him, then Elliot, and Topanga sits on the far right. Riley takes a deep breath.

"Who are you, really? Why did you call my parents _Mom_ and _Dad_? How do even know my name? Why do have a suitcase? Where in the world did you come from? Why do you look like Cory with Topanga's hair or pretty much a guy version? How…" Riley fires all these questions at a wide-eyed Elliot until Topanga cuts her off.

"Riley, sweetie, why don't we start with one question at a time," Mrs. Mathews calmly tells her daughter.

"Okay, why did you call my parents _Mom_ and _Dad_?" Riley starts.

"Because they're my parents too," Elliot answers.

"So you're my brother?"

"Actually, _older_ brother, really," Cory adds.

"By only eleven months, if it makes you feel any better," Elliot adds to what Cory said.

"So if you're my older brother, where haves you been this whole time?" Riley says slowly, still trying to process everything coming toward her.

"Michigan. Living with my- well our Aunt Morgan."

Riley turns toward her dad, "Is that why we don't see Aunt Morgan very often?"

"Pretty much, yeah," Cory answers.

Riley takes another deep breath, ready to ask the most important question, "Now this question for you two," Riley points at both her parents while crossing her arms, "Why did you give Elliot away in the first place?"

Cory and Topanga both looked at each other and nodded, knowing it was time for _both_ of them to know.

"This apartment was our first home that we moved into when we moved to New York. Elliot was born just a couple months afterward. We thought we would move again by the time we had our second child," Topanga started.

"But obviously that didn't happen. Couple months after Elliot was born, we found out about you, Riley. We went into total panic mode," Cory continued until he was cut-off by Topanga.

"Well you're father actually did," Topanga added.

"I went to complete panic mode. We had signed a two-year lease, so we couldn't move. Then we decided to be calm and see where this would take us," Cory continued after Topanga had cut him off.

"You both shared the same room, so at night when one of you started to cry the other one would wake up and start to cry too. It was a nightmare, especially when we both had gotten new jobs and all that. Then you both started to grow up and we couldn't take it with all the fights you two had. Then your dad mentioned how Morgan and her husband have been trying for months to have a baby but couldn't." Topanga could've finished the story but she was on the edge of tears, so Cory finished it up.

"So we decided to give Elliot away to Morgan until she had her first child or until Elliot started acting like a mature young adult. Whichever came first. And I'm guessing Morgan still hasn't had a child yet." Cory ended looking at Elliot during the last part.

"Actually she adopted, so they both actually happened at the same time I guess," Elliot said as he rubbed his hand on the back of his neck.

There was an awkward moment of silence until Topanga wiped her eyes and broke the ice.

"Well, I'm just glad that I'm able to hold you in my arms again," Topanga said while giving Elliot a hug then giving a small kiss on his head.

Elliot is shocked at first, but hugs back, "Thanks, Mom."

Riley was touched by all the emotion going around and so was Cory that they also had to wipe tears from their eyes.

"Group hug!" Riley says in a quirky but yet emotionally-touched voice.

Elliot surprised by all the love he's getting even though he just got here. He was especially surprised how Riley was taking everything so well. The Mathews finally found the missing piece in their puzzle.

 **That was way longer than expected. Well story's over, thanks for reading! Just kidding! It's just getting started. Until next time!**

 **-JoshayaShipper2001**


	3. Stay Out of My Way

**AN: Happy Friday! To celebrate the weekend, I decided to give you guys chapter three. But before I do there's review I would like to reply to because I loved it so much. So I quote, "** _ **I like it, I really do, but it seems a little rushed, like they all are so easily trusting, and I'm sure things could happen like that, but it seems kinda odd. Anyway, I do really like it so far, and I've been hoping to find an Elliot story, so... Yeah**_ **." That review was from** **LittleBitNerdy.** **First of all, I love how you were honest with me. Guys, don't be afraid to critique me (just do it in a nice way and there's no need to point out my spelling and grammar mistakes, I also notice them after it's too late to fix them), and I am new to Fanfiction and all these reviews help me in my future writings. Secondly, my, my, my, don't you have a keen eye. I was hoping that someone would catch that it seems too good to be true. You'll see what I mean. Here is Chapter 3, Stay Out of My Way. Oh and BTW, I DO NOT own Girl Meets World at ALL.**

No One's P.O.V

Elliot and Riley were left at the Bay Window alone. Cory and Topanga decided to finish up what they were doing so that they may enroll Elliot at school ASAP.

"So, Riley…how are-," Elliot is cut-off when Riley raises her hand.

"I need to make something clear," Riley starts off.

"Okay, say what you need to say," Elliot says secretly hoping that things are not are not going to go downhill.

"Mom and Dad may have accepted you, and I wouldn't be surprised be surprised if Auggie did too," Riley continues on, "But I haven't."

Elliot tries to put the pieces together, "What about the tears and the whole 'group hug' thing?"

"I was emotional, Elliot. Even my best friend, Maya, would've cried, and trust me she never cries."

"So what are trying to say?" Elliot says still trying to make sense of what's happening.

"My whole life, I thought it was just the four of us, nothing more, nothing less. Then you just come over out of nowhere claiming that you're part of this family. I need some time to adjust to all of this," Riley gets up from the Bay Window.

"Just stay out of my way for a while and I'll stay out of yours," Riley finishes and leaves her bedroom, not looking back to see Elliot's reaction.

"So it's Brother Boing now."

Riley was in desperate need to talk to someone right now, and since Maya wasn't really on a lunch date with her mom and Shawn, she knew she didn't have to look very far. Maya immediately headed to _Topanga's_ when she got the urgent text. They sat at what they called the Café Window, similar to the Bay Window.

"Maya, that's not the point," Riley whines after the blonde got off topic. The last thing Riley needed to hear is how her best friend is going to be Mrs. Elliot Mathews someday.

"Okay, okay," Maya laughs a little, "This is really bugging you, huh."

"More than it should. Imagine if you had sibling or even a twin that's been living with your dad this whole time, and your mom never told you. Then one day they come to your doorstep, you had no idea they existed until that very moment that that person at your doorstep calls your mother _mom_ ," Riley really needed Maya to get where she's coming from instead of her talking about how she's going to tell of Josh gently. Thankfully, she did.

"I get it, Riles. This change is huge, and it's going to take some time to get used to. But you have to give the guy a break," the last part Maya said caught Riley's attention.

"What do you mean?"

"Uhhh, well…," Maya didn't thinks that Riley would actually ask that, "Think about it. He's been living in Michigan is whole life," Maya said giving the word 'Michigan' a small tone of disgust.

"What's wrong with Michigan," Riley defended.

"It's so… boring. While New York is more alive and interesting. It's a huge transition from the countryside to the big city."

"Elliot lived in _Detroit_ , Michigan, Maya."

"Oh, whatever! He's been living in _Detroit_ , Michigan for the last thirteen years. I'm sure he had really good friends there that he had to leave when he moved to here. Think about when Lucas moved here. He missed his friends so much that he visited Texas almost every weekend."

This is where Maya very rarely makes a good point. It was hard for Lucas to leave his friends at first, but then he met the rest of the gang and realized the Greenwich Village, New York was his new home. Though he hasn't said anything yet, Riley realized that Elliot might be going through the same things that Lucas went through. The last thing he needed was his sister to tell him to get out of her way.

"Maya, you're right," Riley never thought she would ever hear those words come out of her mouth.

"I am? I mean, of course I am," this surprised Maya as much it had surprised Riley.

"I have to apologize to him the minute he gets back from the admissions office," Riley stated.

"Apologize to who," Maya and Riley were so caught up in the conversation, that they didn't notice Shawn walk in just then.

"Uncle Shawn!," Riley turned back to Maya, "Do you think he knows?"

"I have no idea, Riles. I have no idea," Maya answers.

 **So do you think he knows? I'll be updating again on Sunday, so stay tuned for that. My official updating schedule will be on my profile, but it may change just in case something comes up. Until next time.**

 **-JoshayaShipper2001**


	4. Where Have I Been

**AN: I'm so surprised that I actually had time to update today, but it has given me plenty of enough time to think about what's going to happen. No special announcements whatsoever, so let's go on with it. Here's Girl Meets Other Brother Chapter Four, Where Have I Been. Oh and BTW I DO NOT own GMW at ALL.**

No One's P.O.V

"Girls, you do know I'm standing right here," Shawn said, "Do I know what?"

Maya comes up with an idea, "Don't worry, Riles, I got this," Maya turns back to Shawn.

"Hey, Shawn let's play a little Mathews Family Trivia," Maya smirks.

"Okay, The Mathews Family is my best subject; let's see what you got," Shawn answers back.

"Who's the eldest son in the Mathews family?"

"Considering Cory and Topanga only had _one_ son, Auggie Doggie Mathews," Shawn said without hesitation.

"What month was the eldest child in the Mathews family born?"

"December."

"What day?"

"The eighth."

"How much did _he_ weigh?"

"It was a _she_ , and seven pounds four ounces."

"How tall was _he_?"

"Like I said, it was a _she_ , and twenty-one inches. We've gone over this, Maya."

"Full name of the first born?"

"Riley Elizabeth Mathews. I can go all day, Hart."

Maya turns back to Riley, "He knows nothing."

"Ummm, hello? I just answered each every one of your questions correctly, and I caught your trick questions," Shawn said defensively.

Maya shakes her head in pity, "You answered each and every one of those questions wrong. You know why? She's not the first born."

Shawn opened his mouth but no words came out. Then as if on cue, Cory, Topanga, and Elliot walk into the café.

"Sorry we took so long. People think just because it's Saturday, they cannot go to work," Cory said in a what-in-the-world-were-they-thinking attitude.

"Yeah, crazy all right," Maya said in a sarcastic tone.

"Hey, Cory, who's that?" Shawn points to Elliot.

Cory puts his hands on Elliot's shoulder, "This is Elliot."

"Well it's nice to meet you, Elliot," Shawn says to Elliot while shaking his hand, "You know, you look very familiar. Are you family member visiting or something?"

Elliot took a moment to find the right words, "Actually, I'm, uhhh, not really visiting. I'm here to stay."

Shawn was confused hearing Elliot's words.

"Shawn, let me explain a little bit more," Topanga kicked, "Elliot is _our_ son. The eldest son."

"Wait a minute, how? I was here the whole time before Riley was born," Shawn said.

"No you weren't," Cory corrected, "You were gone for almost ten months. Remember Jack's accident. He almost died in that accident, but because he miraculously lived you left to take care of him."

"I remember that day. We were unpacking, and I got a phone call from the hospital in Philly. I left for almost a year but came back in time for that one's birth," Shawn said recalling everything from almost fourteen years ago, and he pointed at Riley during the last part.

Shawn thinks for a moment, "But now that I look back, you _were_ pregnant when we moved here," Shawn said looking at Topanga, "And I totally forgot all about that after the accident. I never found out what happened after those nine months were up."

"I tried calling you, Shawnie. But you left your phone at the apartment," Cory said.

"How am I not surprised," Maya says sarcastically,

"I was in a rush," Shawn defended.

"But now you do know what happened," Topanga assured.

"Yeah I do," Shawn crouched down in front of Elliot, so he didn't have to look up at him, "Did you know you look like a guy version of your sister?"

"Yeah, I get that a lot," Elliot said as he rubbed his neck.

"Consider that a compliment."

"What's wrong with my children to grow up with hair like mine," Cory defended.

"Just let it go, Dad, just let it go," Riley comforted her father.

"Hey, know you know the truth. How does it feel to know that there are actually three Mathews kids?" Maya asked Shawn.

Shawn gets up from his crouched position, "How else am I supposed to feel? The only thing that I'm asking myself is where have I been this whole time? I really need to start planning my life more efficiently."

"Too late for that. You hardly have any left," Maya stated earning a playful glare from Shawn.

 **This is so late and way too short in my opinion, but c'mon cut me some slack. It's eight- thirty at night! Plus I covered what I needed to cover. Next chapter will involve way more interaction with Elliot; I promise you that. If you're confused about anything just send me a PM, and I'll answer ASAP. Until next time (if don't know when next time is, my updating schedule is on my profile page)**

 **-JoshayaShipper2001**


	5. Big Brother

**AN: I honestly have no idea how to start this author's note, so let's go on to Girl Meets Other Brother Chapter Five, Big Brother. This whole chapter is in Elliot's P.O.V and this idea was given to me by GMWlover24. Enjoy! Oh and BTW I DO NOT own GMW at ALL.**

Elliot's P.O.V

After meeting Uncle Shawn, we decided to have lunch at Mom's café, _Topanga's_. Maya has been staring at me nonstop, and I'm worried because I actually think she's pretty cute. I've met her mother who also works at _Topanga's_ , Ms. Katy Hart. She seems super nice and has no problem catching Uncle Shawn's attention. I know I just got here this morning, but I'm already shipping Shaty. I think everyone else is too. Riley hasn't said a single word to me. Okay, maybe she said some things to me indirectly though. After lunch we headed back to the apartment where a certain problem rose in the house.

"Topanga, we have a problem," Dad exclaimed once he locked the door.

"And what would that be?"

"Now that Elliot is with us permanently, where's he going to sleep?"

"I can sleep on the couch if it makes things easier. I really don't mind," I assured.

Mom was about to say something until Riley beat her to it.

"We can share my room. I don't mind," Riley suggested.

"Are you sure?" I asked remembering our conversation earlier.

"Yeah, it's a good way to catch up on the last thirteen years. Don't you think?"

"Yeah," I answered surprised at Riley's suggestion.

"Well, I guess that's settled then. I'm going to pick up Auggie," Mom left to pick up the little brother I totally forgot about.

"So how was the enrollment process?" Riley asked Dad.

"About that," Dad started.

"I'm repeating the eighth grade," I finished for him.

"What, why? You should be in high school not middle school," Riley exclaimed.

"I want to keep an eye on him for a while and it's only for a couple months," Dad assured.

I found out back at admission's that Dad was Riley's teacher throughout middle school (how did that happen). And apparently Dad wants to be my teacher too. That's why we took so long at admission's. I'll be taking all AP classes except history though. Plus it's second semester, school ends in only a couple months, and I've already been through eighth grade once. How bad can it be?

The door opened revealing Mom and who I think is Auggie and his girlfriend, Ava; I was filled in with all the drama during lunch including Maya's "no longer" obsession over my Uncle Josh.

"C'mom, Auggie, she lives across the hall, and you see her every day at school," Mom said struggling to pull the two lovebirds apart.

"Fine. I'll see you tomorrow, babe," Auggie said to his girlfriend.

"Okay, bye Auggie. Slam the door!" Ava replied back as Mom slammed the door in her face.

Auggie walked up to me, "Who are you? Did you replace Lucas?"

I crouched done to Auggie's level, "Uhhh, no. I'm Elliot, you're older brother," I stuck out my hand and he took it while he eyed me up and down.

"Okay, you'll do. One question: How do feel about Mr. Oogley?"

"He's pretty cool, I guess," I answered, but the truth is I only watched half an episode.

Auggie turned to Mom and Dad, "I like him."

"Are you sure you don't have any more questions, like how I got here," I asked the six-year-old as I got out of my crouched position.

"Nope, and I'm not old enough to know that yet," Auggie answered earning a laugh from everybody

Mom prepared dinner while Dad, Auggie, and I watched a Phillies game. I'm more of a football kind of guy, but baseball is pretty cool too; You get to hit a ball with a giant bat, what guy wouldn't want to do that. Maya somehow got into the apartment without using the door, which scares me even more, and she's talking to Riley at the Bay Window.

Dinner went by quickly. Mom made baked ziti which my favorite pasta and Riley's too. I sat at the opposite end of the table, so I was facing Dad. Auggie sat to my left and Maya on the right. Does she have dinner with us every night? After dinner Maya left, and we all got ready to go to bed. I changed into a navy blue t-shirt and matching flannel pants. I grabbed a couple of blankets and pillows from the closet in the hall and prepared a small bed on the floor.

"What are doing?" Riley asked startling me.

"Making a bed on the floor," I replied in a duh tone.

"I'm not letting you sleep on the floor," Riley said undoing my hard work.

"Okay, I'll sleep in the Bay Window."

"No, you're sleeping in the bed, and I'm sleeping in the Bay Window."

"You don't have to do that. I'm already sleeping in your room."

"Yes I do," Riley said without making eye contact with me, "I shouldn't have told you to stay out of my way. You've already moved six hundred and thirty miles, the last thing you need is me getting in your hair. This is the least I can do."

All I can do is stand there. How was I supposed to respond to that?

"Elliot, say something, please. You're scarring me."

I still have no idea what to say, so I did the first thing that came to mind. I hugged her.

"What's this for?"

"Nothing. It just seems that you need it," I said as Riley hugged back, "I just have one question."

"Ask away."

I pulled away from the hug, "How does Maya get in here without using the door?"

Riley laughs a little before answering, "Through the window."

I was officially scarred for my life now, and I think it was written across my face.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," Riley assured playfully.

I got under the covers while Riley put a blanket on her and closed the curtains.

"Good night, Little Sister."

"Good night, Big Brother."


	6. Pearl Harbor

**AN: I am a terrible human being! I haven't updated since last week. These last couple of weeks has been hectic. This may even be the only time I'll be updating this week. The reason being is that this Sunday may or may not be my fourteenth birthday. I can go on and on with excuse after excuse but let's just get on with Girl Meets Other Brother Chapter Six,** _ **Pearl Harbor**_ **. This chapter will also be in mostly Elliot's point of view because I enjoyed writing in his P.O.V so much. Oh and BTW I DO NOT own GMW at ALL.**

 _Elliot's P.O.V_

"Elliot wake up!"

It's my first day at John Quincy Adams Middle, and I honestly don't care if I'm going to be late. Yesterday Mom and Dad decided to take me Manhattan site seeing. We went to Battery Park, Central Park, Time Square, Ground Zero, Rockefeller Center, and ended the day at Long Beach. We didn't actually get in the water though; it's mid-March, we're not crazy. By the end of the day, I was pooped. I fell asleep the minute my head hit the pillow. After a day like yesterday, they now want me to go to school. Are they kidding me?

"No," I groan extending the "o".

I peeked through the corner of my eye to see Riley putting on a pair of earrings as Maya climbed through the window.

"Brother Boing still hasn't gotten up?" Maya asked Riley.

"Yup, and if he doesn't in the next five minute he's going to be late."

"I know way to wake him up," Maya says as she pulls out a tube of lip gloss and applies it to her lips.

A warning bell instantly gone off in my head as Maya got closer to me. I quickly jumped out of bed, grabbed my clothes, and slowly walked backward toward the door.

"I'm awake! No need for the lip gloss," I said as my back hit the door frame. Once I realized that I was at the door, I quickly ran to the bathroom.

 _No One's P.O.V_

Maya took a tissue from Riley's desk and removed the lip gloss from her lips.

"Hey, that was a really cute color on you. Why'd you take it off?" Riley asked.

"We all know I'm not a lip gloss kind of gal, and I only use it for emergencies. Cute ones if you know what I mean," Maya smirked.

"Can I see it," Maya willingly gave Riley the lip gloss. She took a whiff of it and looked at the label.

"Vanilla Berry Sorbet ( **AN: If you know the Vanilla Berry Sorbet hand sanitizer from** _ **Bath and Body Works**_ **, you know how the lip gloss smells like** ),"Riley said aloud, "Can I borrow it?"

"Go ahead," Maya replied.

"And why do always go after guys in my family?" Riley asked as she applied the lip gloss.

"It's not my fault your family is full of boings," Maya said as Auggie walked in, "Heck, I wouldn't be surprised if Auggie turns out to look like Nick Jonas."

"I'm going to look like Nick Jonas?!" Auggie asked.

"Apparently so," Riley sighed.

"Awesome I got to start practicing my swag walk," Auggie said as he started swag-walking out the door then spinning on heels to face Riley and Maya, "And Mom said breakfast is ready."

"We'll be there in a sec," Riley called out.

 _Elliot's P.O.V_

I get out of the bathroom after hearing breakfast is ready. I'm wearing a white t-shirt, dark denim jeans, and my favorite jean hoodie. I walk into the kitchen hearing a conversation between Auggie and Dad.

"Dad, do you think I'm going to grow up to look like Nick Jonas?"

"Do you think I look like Timberlake?"

Auggie notices me walk into the kitchen and asks me the same question.

"It depends. Do have the Nick Jonas attitude?" I ask.

"Oh yeah," Auggie replies in his best impression of Nick Jonas.

"What about the Nick Jonas body?"

Auggie lifts up his shirt and looks back at me for approval.

"Good enough, _Mr. Jonas_ ," I say with a smirk while Auggie silently cheers to himself.

"That's enough you two. Now eat your breakfast," Mom commands us.

"Elliot, do you want me to drive you to school," Dad asks me.

"I think I'll go with Riley and Maya on the subway, if you don't mind," I reply.

"Not at all. Is that okay with you, Riley?"

Maya covers Riley's mouth with her hand, "Of course it's okay," Maya smiles.

…

The subway is way more peaceful on the weekends. I met Lucas and found out what a Farkle is. Maya sat next to me, and surprisingly she didn't try anything like she did this morning. But she did sit a little bit too close for comfort that I can smell her lip gloss. Smelled something like this hand sanitizer my adopted cousin used. Riley totally has a thing for Lucas or maybe they _had_ a thing. Is that why Auggie thought I _replaced_ Lucas? Lucas told me about Farkle, a smart little guy who has thing for turtlenecks and is trying to take over the world. Subway ride was about ten to fifteen minutes, and my first day at John Quincy Adams Middle was about to begin.

Riley assured me that I was going to fine, but I thought otherwise. It was open seating, but I still had no idea where to sit. Not until this brunette saw me and literally dumped the person sitting next to her out of his chair, and she motioned me to sit next to her. Of course I helped the guy up before sitting his seat. He said it was cool. I caught Maya glaring at the girl next to me. Jealous much?

"Hi, I'm Missy. Missy Bradford," Missy introduced as she extended her hand toward me which I took.

"Elliot Mathews," I say taking her hand.

"Wait, are you related to Riley and Mr. Mathews?"

"Yeah, I'm Riley's brother."

"That is so cool," Missy said while twirling her hair kind of like Maya did when we first met. Dad walks into the classroom.

"Okay, class, today we're talking about something we never get to," he pauses to write something on the board, "Belgium 1831."

"Save it, Mr. Mathews," who I believe is Farkle said, "There is always some kind of obstacle that keeps us from learning about one the world's greatest events."

"Actually, Farkle, you bring up a great point," Dad says as he turns back to the board and erases the words 'Belgium 1831' while Farkle face-palms himself, "Instead of Belgium 1831 let's talk about Pearl Harbor 1941. The start of World War II. An attack that no one saw coming. It's been almost ten years since the end of World War I, the U.S just got out of the Great Depression. It seems as if things are turning up, then BOOM!" Dad says as he slams on the desk.

"Hundreds of Japanese fighter planes fly over the military base dropping bombs destroying nearly 20 American naval vessels, including eight enormous battleships, and almost 200 airplanes. More than 2,000 Americans soldiers and sailors died in the attack, and another 1,000 were wounded. Franklin D. Roosevelt claimed it 'a date which will live in infamy'. Finally four years of fighting came to an end in 1945. There were only two things that got us to see the end, determination and hope."

We had the rest of the class to do homework from other classes and to quietly talk. Missy turned back to me, "How come I've never seen before if you're really Mr. Mathews' son?"

I explained to Missy the whole no room, wasn't working out, and pity story.

"So you're kind of the bomb," Missy asks.

"Excuse me," I reply.

"You know the bomb that just came out of nowhere and changed everything."

I took some time to process this and she was right. I am the bomb who changed everything.

"Do you know where I can get a really good deal on something that I may not be able to get anywhere else in such short notice?" I asked Missy.

"Yeah I know a guy," Missy smirked.

….

I'm so supposed to meet this guy named Max at the library afterschool in couple of minutes. I just have to find a way to make an excuse to Riley. I see her talking to Maya who is looking pretty upset then they part their different ways. I approach Riley.

"Yeah, what's up with Maya?" I ask.

"Uhhh… boy troubles,"

Wait was Maya actually jealous of Missy talking to me? No, it couldn't be; it's probably something about Josh. I quickly snap out of my thoughts, "I'm going to meet some guys right now. I just wanted you to know."

"Okay, just be home by dinner," Riley then walks toward the subway texting on her phone.

….

I met Max at the library and got my plane ticket to Detroit. I shouldn't have come to New York; I just put more on my parents' shoulders. Me being here is already putting so much at risk. I pass by a small music store seeing a familiar blonde at the piano. I quietly walk into the store not wanting to startle the pianist. The pianist finishes up the song as I realize who it was.

"Maya?"

Maya turns around to face me, "Elliot," she sighed in relief, "How long have been standing there?"

"Long enough to hear the ending. What was it that you were playing?"

"Riley favorite little Disney tune, Beauty and the Beast. Pretty much the only thing I know how to play. I have been playing the same thing since Riley assigned it to me."

"Assigned it," I ask curiously as I take a seat next to her.

"Riley's eighth birthday party. It was Beauty and the Beast themed. She gave everyone a role. She was Belle, of course, Cory was the Beast, Eric was Gaston, Topanga was Mrs. Pots, and Josh was Chip. Riley knew I didn't like playing princess because of my daddy issues, so she told me to learn and sing-"

"Beauty and the Beast," I say finishing her sentence.

"Yeah. It was the first time I was actually determined to do something besides art. I practiced day and night, night and day to make sure it was perfect. Then the feeling of accomplishment, it was incredible."

"Well, you're really good at piano. You should keep going, learn other songs, you know."

"Thanks."

We sit there just laughing and talking, losing track of time. I'm really going to miss Maya when I leave in the morning. It's best she doesn't know. She heads back to her place while I go back to mine.

….

I'm immediately approached by my panicked mother when I enter the apartment.

"Where have you been?!" Dad asks me.

"At the library with some friends. I told Riley to give you the message," I look back at Riley who simply bit her lip and looked away.

"For the last three and half hours?" Mom comes into the conversation.

"I needed help with homework, okay. The curriculum is different in Detroit. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to my room. Call me when dinner's ready," I say mumbling the last part.

I walk into the bedroom, grabbing my luggage at the door. I start packing my stuff until my thoughts are interrupted.

"What are doing?"

I turn around seeing Riley leaning against the doorframe.

"You seem to use that phrase a lot," I answer.

"The only reason why Mom and Dad are pissed is that I went to the library to get you, and you weren't there. Of course I came home and told them. So where were you really?"

"I was only at the library for half an hour then I ran into Maya on my way here."

"Sure you did."

"Yeah, I did. At the music store near the Bunny Mart," I replied as I turned my back to her. She spotted the ticket sticking out of my back pocket and grabbed it.

"What's this? A plane ticket for a one trip to Detroit at seven-twenty in the morning tomorrow?"

A take back my ticket before she continues.

"You're not seriously going to leave are you?"

"Riley, I'm the bomb, the bomb which changed everything."

"Missy put this in your head didn't she?"

"Why does it matter? It's true."

"No, it's not!"

"Yes, it is! Me being here is making everybody's life harder, especially Mom and Dad. It's another mouth to feed, another kid to worry about when they're not home by curfew, another kid to give damn about!"

"Of course there'll be some changes, but what matters is that you're here now. We have never been happier in our whole entire lives to have you back in our lives."

"You mean it?"

"Of course I do."

….

Riley didn't actually talk me out of leaving; I just needed of my back. I wake up six-thirty getting ready for my departure in less than an hour. Before leaving the bedroom I look over back at Riley peacefully sleeping at the Bay Window. She tried her best, but I need to do this. I walk out of the room, leave a note at the table, and walk toward the door. I put my hand on the knob, but before I can twist it the lamp on the table turn on.

"Going somewhere?"

…..

 **AN: There you go. A two-thousand plus word chapter. It took me three days to write this, normally it would take me about four hours, but I am so sorry you guys for not updating. There will be no updates this weekend. Have a nice weekend! Until next time**

 **-JoshayaShipper2001**


	7. Where I Belong Part I

**AN: I am an even more horrible human being, maybe even more horrible than Missy Bradford. So Sunday was my birthday, then on Monday I got a cold. It wasn't that bad, so I still had ice cream cake for breakfast. Then on Tuesday it got way worse, Wednesday it was getting better, Thursday it was okay, and today I'm feeling much better, but I'm still sniffling. This will be the only time I'll be updating this week because on Sunday I have a graduation party to attend to in the evening, so I'll try to add maybe a preview chapter or something. You guys are going to hate me after this chapter, but it's for the best. Now here is Girl Meets Other Brother Chapter Seven,** _ **Where I Belong Part I**_ **. Yup, it's a two-maybe-three-part-chapter! And stay tuned til the end for some really important announcements. Enjoy! Oh and BTW, I DO NOT own GMW at ALL.**

 _ **Elliot's P.O.V**_

"Maya? How'd you even get in here?" I asked the blonde standing in my living room. The light was dim, but I can make out the dark circles under her eyes. Plus she was still wearing the same red flannel, black tank top, jean shorts, stockings, and combat boots she wore to school.

She dangled a key chain from her pointer finger, "I took your house keys back at the music store."

I quickly snatched back my keys, "Let me guess. Riley told you after dinner and now you're also trying to talk me out of going back."

"I didn't need Riley to tell me; I heard your conversation with Missy. I didn't actually think you had the guts to leave…"

"But yet here we are."

She rolled her eyes and continued, "You're making a huge mistake, and you know that somewhere in that huge, messed up mind of yours."

"I have a messed up mind? I've seen your report card, Maya," I retorted.

"I'm not here to talk about my grades, Mathews. I'm here to talk you out of making the biggest mistake of your life."

"The biggest mistake of my life was I actually coming to New York thinking it would be okay for me to come back home after thirteen years."

Maya takes a deep breath, "You have this idea planted in your head pretty deep. Hear me out, and if you still think you need to go back to Detroit, I'm not one to stop you."

She looks at me solemnly with her big blue eyes. I couldn't leave from the spot I was standing as if those very blue eyes had put a spell on me. I drop my luggage, leaned against the door, and crossed my arms to show her I'm ready to hear what she has to say.

"Elliot, your parents have been waiting thirteen years to see you again. Think about what will happen if they found out that you ran away because you felt as if you were ruining their lives. They would fell pretty rotten, huh?"

"As long as they don't take it that personally and understand what I'm going through, they'll be fine," I assured.

"What about Riley? I don't know if you know this, but I'm one year older than Riley. She's a baby bird who needs older guidance to help her get through the world. I'm not always going to bet there for her, and though I hate the fact it's true. She needs you when I'm not there for her."

I look down at the floor trying to come back with a response, "It's the twenty first century, Maya. She can always call me or video chat me whenever she needs to. Ain't that complicated."

"Then there's Auggie. He looks up to Josh all the time before you came along. Josh is going to college in six months. Though he's going to NYU, he can't always be there for Auggie. He's starting this whole new life; college life is so different compared to a regular teenage life. There won't time for visits, he hardly visits now. You're the only thing _true_ male influence he has. He needs you to guide him through the world like I'm doing with Riley."

"There's always Dad, right?" I questioned.

"But he's needs someone a bit younger to be there for him. Not someone who is at least sixty years old."

I was about to say that Dad was not sixty, but another question came into my head, "What about you, Maya?"

"What about me?"

"You're talking about how everyone else needs me here. What about you?" I said as I walked closer to her, but not to close.

"By now I bet you know about my daddy issues," she starts off slowly, "Ever since then, it's been hard for me to actually get close to a guy. I always thought they would toy with your heart then break into a million pieces. Then I met Mr. Mathews, Farkle, Lucas, Shawn, and plenty of other guys, and I still haven't been left, yet. So I relaxed a bit. Then when you walked through that door, I had known I could trust you. I don't why; I guess it's just instinct. If you leave now, I guess that's another guy on my list who left me."

My breath was taken away. Of course I knew about her daddy issues, but I never knew it took such an effect on her. She had bigger issues than me. I walked closer to Maya that our faces were only centimeters apart. I put my finger on her chin and brought her lips to mine. The taste of her lip gloss lingered still. I pulled away after a couple moments. I walked toward the door and put my hand on the knob.

"You guys were fine before I got here, and you're still going to be fine when I'm gone. I'm sorry, Maya."

I looked into her eyes one more time. Those eyes are going to haunt me for the rest of my life. Then I left.

For good this time.

 **AN: I'm sorry, but I had to. But there is a part two and possibly three. Now for some happier news. There will be a sequel. I know how the fanfic is going to end, and I already have ideas for a sequel. Second announcement, I'll be writing a fanfic for the Nick Show,** _ **Every Witch Way**_ **. I didn't really like the last season and the series finale was a bit disappointing, so I'm going to rewrite season four my way. I don't know when I'll be starting it. Maybe end of August, early September. Enjoy the premiere of** _ **Descendants**_ **, it was really fab-tastic! So until next time,**

 **~JoshayaShipper2001 (I think I'll use the more squiggly line from now on)**


	8. Where I Belong Part II

**AN: I'm back! I would've updated yesterday, but I had these really bad period cramps (always look at the directions before taking pain killers, lesson learned). To be honest, the original plan was to let Elliot stay, but I wanted to add a more "OMG" moment. I going to try to stay on schedule, but after August 31** **st** **schedule is going to change. One, that's when school is back in session and two, I'll be starting my new fanfic for** _ **Every Witch Way**_ **around that time. Enjoy Girl Meets Other Brother Chapter Eight, Where I Belong Part II, and I'll see you on Friday. Oh and BTW, I DO NOT own GMW at ALL.**

 _Maya's P.O.V_

In less than ten minutes, I pretty much poured my heart out to a guy about how his family loves and needs him. In less than ten minutes, I let this same guy know that I had really deep feelings for him. In less than ten minutes, I had my first kiss with my best friend's new-founded older brother. And in less than ten minutes, that same guy who I poured my heart to and kissed, left. And this time, I didn't stop him. He's truly gone.

It took me about ten minutes to put this all together. I failed my best friend. Riley trusted me to stop Elliot from going to back Detroit. But instead, I let him slip away through my fingers like sand on a beach. The kiss was surprising enough but leaving right after that, still convinced that he's not needed in this family, put me in complete awestruck. I took out my phone to see what time it was. Seven-ten. Elliot is probably already at the airport, putting his luggage in the conveyor belt thing. Riley was going to find eventually about her older brother leaving, it's best if she hears sooner than later.

I crept into Riley's bedroom and took in the surroundings. Elliot made the bed as if he wasn't even there. Riley was sleeping at the bay window with no idea of what just happened. Then out from the corner of my eye, I see a white t-shirt on Riley's desk chair. I took the shirt in my hands and instantly recognized it as the cotton, white tee that Elliot wore yesterday. I hold it up to my chest as my eyes are on the verge of tears. It was as if he was still here. The scent of candlewood and fresh pine needles filled my nose. I look back at the sleeping beauty at the bay window. I slowly walked over, kneeled by the seat, and softly nudged Riley awake.

"Riles?"

The brunette's eyes fluttered opened, "Yes, Maya."

I took a deep breath, "I failed you."

"You can never fail me, peaches," Riley assured.

"But I did. Elliot's gone."

Riley turns her attention to the person less bed, and she turns back to me, "You tried, Maya."

"But I didn't try hard enough," this time I had to let the tears out.

"Maybe him being here with us in New York wasn't meant to be."

"But we're his family, Riles. He belongs with us."

"But there's nothing we can do anymore. It's already seven-twenty; his flight took off already."

Riley was wrong. There's one more thing I can do, "I'm going after him."

"What?" Riley asked as she nearly jumped out of bed.

"I'm going to get the next flight from New York to Detroit and get him back."

"Are you out of your mind?! Where do even think you'll get a ticket at such short notice?"

"The same place Elliot got his."

"Maya…"

"Please, Riley, don't try to change my mind."

"I'm not going to try to change your mind. I'm going with you. We're in this together, thick and thin."

All of a sudden, Farkle came out of nowhere, "And I'm going too."

Then Lucas appeared in the opposite window, "And you can't forget about me."

"We heard your conversation, and we thought it was best to make a dramatic entrance," Farkle said.

"Well, _Farkle_ thought we should make a dramatic entrance. I simply followed along," Lucas corrected.

"So you two are coming also?" I asked the boys.

"Like Riley said, 'We're in this together, thick and thin'," Lucas answered.

"Well I guess we're all going to Detroit then," Riley confirmed.

 _Elliot, here we come._

 **AN: To me, this was a small chapter. Friday I'll posting part three, so stay tuned. And yeah… until next time**

 **~JoshayaShipper2001**


	9. Where I Belong Part III

**AN: This chapter is going to be super long so enjoy Girl Meets Other Brother Chapter Nine,** _ **Where I Belong Part III**_ **. Oh and BTW, I DO NOT own GMW at ALL.**

 _No One's P.O.V_

Riley changed into a black, long sleeved sweater and teal colored jeans. She put on a pair of white converse, and she tied her hair in a ponytail. Maya had to borrow Riley's clothes; she wore a maroon sweater, grey skinny jeans, and brown ankle boots. She brushed her hair and kept it out in its normal, wavy form.

The four come up with a plan to sneak off to Detroit. Lucas's mom is a travel agent while his aunt is a flight attendant. He could talk to them about getting last minute round-trip tickets to Detroit for a cheap price. Lucas does this all the time when he needs a getaway to Texas. They'll go to Detroit, find Elliot, get him back on the plane before dinner, and they'll all be home before tomorrow morning. Easy peasy! Or so they thought.

It was seven-thirty by the time they were ready to go. They were half-way toward the door when…

"Where you guys going so early in the morning," Cory asked surprising them.

"Nowhere," Riley said quickly. It was the college party situation all over again.

Cory catches the note on the table that Elliot left and skims it over. He then realizes that Elliot is gone without a trace.

Maya notices Mr. Mathews is distracted, and she quickly bolts to the door, "C'mon, guys. He's distracted."

"Hold it right there, Hart," Cory holds up the note, "Care to explain this."

"Elliot thinks he doesn't belong to our family. He feels as if his presence in this apartment is making things worse," Riley answers.

"All thanks to _your_ lesson," Farkle adds earning a hit in the head from Lucas.

"What he means to say, sir, that we feel bad what happened, and we're going to bring him back," Lucas said.

"How do even plan on doing that?"

Lucas explains the plan.

"Okay, new plan," Cory starts, "You guys go to school while I get Lucas's mom and aunt on the phone."

Maya steps up to Cory, "I got us into this mess, and I'm going to get us out of this. There's no way you're stopping me."

Riley walks up to Maya and put her hand on her shoulder, "And if she's going," she looks back to Farkle and Lucas, "we're all going."

Cory sighs in defeat, "Since there is no way I'm going to convince ya'll out of this," he pulls out his car keys, "We're going on a little field trip to Detroit."

Farkle eyes the keys, "We're not seriously going to drive to Detroit are we?"

"How else are we supposed to get to the airport," Cory asked.

"Subway," Lucas answered.

"True. Let's go."

…..

Elliot's P.O.V

My flight took off fifteen late, and I arrived in Detroit around nine-thirty. I waited for a cab to take me to my friend, Oliver's, house. If my parents do come after me, first place they'll check is Aunt Morgan's. Plus if I did go out in hiding at Aunt Morgan's, she and Uncle Cody would take me back to New York immediately. I see guy walk into the airport with a large sign saying 'Elliot Mathews'. I guess that's for me.

I have never been happier to get into Michigan-ian cab? If that made sense. The drive to Oliver's was as gruesome as the plane ride from New York. Remember how I said Maya's eyes were going to haunt me? Let's just say that's all that was on my mind on that almost two-hour plane ride and half-hour cab ride. No matter how much I try to get those eyes my head, the more I think about them. I really hurt Maya, kiss or no kiss. I let her down. Before I knew I was at Oliver's. I ding-donged the ding-dong.

"Elliot? What are you doing here?" Oliver said when he opened the door and saw me.

Oliver has chestnut brown, Justin Bieber hair and dark brown eyes. Some people say that we're best friends because we look like each other. Trust me, we don't. He styles his differently, I have sharper jaw bones, and he has a tanner complexion.

"Hey," I give a half wave, "Can I come in," I gestured inside the house.

"Oh, yeah, totally," he says as he lets me in, "Aren't you supposed to be in New York?"

"I don't belong there," I simply say, "My presence there makes my parents' lives harder than it needs to be."

"Did they say that?"

"No, of course not. How would they say that to my face, anyways?"

"Did you hear them say that?"

"No."

"Then how do you know that?"

"Because I know that it feels that way."

"Are they acting differently ever since you got there?"

"They've actually been really happy, and they don't treat me differently than my sister or little brother."

"Riley and Auggie."

"Yeah," wait a minute, "How do you know their names? I never told you that."

"Yeah, your sister called me about fifteen minutes before you got here. Said you ran away and to keep an eye out for ya."

"You know I heard this conversation already three times in three different ways from three different people."

"But those three different people care about you. I, your best friend, cares about you. Riley, your younger sister, cares about. And Maya," Oliver smiles at me, "Someone who you care about a lot, cares about you. You belong in New York, dude. Go back."

"Now I feel stupid," I laugh at myself, "It took three conversations for me to realize how big of an idiot I am for thinking that I was ruining my parents' lives."

He takes out his phone, taps it a bit, and he puts it back in his back pocket, "Well, your dad, Riley, Maya, Lucas, and a guy named Farkle will be here in fifteen minutes to pick you up."

…

 _Riley's P.O.V_

We're on the way to Aunt Morgan's when I get a text from Oliver saying that Elliot's at his house.

"STOP THE CAB!" I yell. The cab driver pulls over, startled.

"We need to go to this address instead," I say as Maya takes my phone.

"This address is across the street from Morgan's."

"Oh. Well then, carry on, Mr. cab driver sir."

We arrive at the address fifteen minutes later. Dad goes to see Aunt Morgan and Lucas and Farkle went along with him. Maya and I went to go get Elliot. When Oliver opened the door, Maya froze for minute 'til Elliot came into view, and a smile crept onto her face. I gave walked up to Elliot before anybody said anything, and I gave him a hug. He hugged back

"Lesson learned?" I ask him.

"Oh yeah," he answers.

I pull away as I take his suit case to load it into the cab. Maya grabs his shoulder bag.

No One's P.O.V

"You coming, loser?" Maya asks Elliot with a smile as she walks out the door.

Oliver goes up to Elliot, "That's Maya?"

"Yeah," he whispers back in reply.

"Don't let that one go. She's important to you, and you're important to her."

"How do you know?"

"You can see it in her eyes."

"I know," Elliot gives Oliver a bro-hug, "Thanks for everything."

"Good luck," Oliver replies as Elliot walks out the door.

Cory, Riley, Lucas, Farkle, and Maya are all huddled around a container of brownies, eating them as if they've never eaten brownies before.

"Where you did you get the brownies?" Elliot asks.

"What? You don't think I'm not going to visit my sister and not except these very delicious brownies," Cory replies.

"Well save some for me. And for the trip back home."

"No more running away?" Maya asks.

"None of that," Elliot replies.

 **AN: Girl Meets Other Brother is officially a month old! I can't believe it, it's been one month already! Thanks you guys for all your love and support. It's your reviews, follows, and favs that keep me going. So don't forget to review and until next time**

 **~JoshayaShipper2001**


	10. The New Now

**AN: So we all know by now about the complication yesterday with the fanfiction archives. That is why I didn't update yesterday because there would be no way to know if actually updated or not except by email notification. So I'm back here today with a new chapter! The new chapter takes place a week after the whole runaway situation. So enjoy Girl Meets Other Brother Chapter 10,** _ **The New Now**_ **. Oh and BTW, I DO NOT own GMW at ALL!**

 _Elliot's P.O.V_

It's been a week since my runaway situation. Mom was not too happy about Dad letting Riley, Maya, Lucas, and Farkle come on the trip. She practically grounded him which I didn't think was necessarily possible. Dad is "grounded" for a week. This week we decided to revamp Riley's room, so we can both sleep on a bed at night. Sleeping on the bay window for a whole week is not the most comfortable in the world. The best thing part is that we're on a no-limit budget. Those are the perks when your bedroom redecorating is funded by the billionaire, Evelyn Rand. Apparently Riley and Ms. Rand go way back. So when she found out about our little project she said she would willingly fund it. How great is that?!

I'm about to go out with Dad to pick out a bedframe when I suddenly hear the chorus to _Black Magic_ by  Little Mix. Don't ask me how I know the song. I backtrack to the couch where the sound is coming from. Riley's phone, how am I not surprised. Lucas's name with emoji hearts around it pop up along with a picture of him with hearts around it. I look around to make sure Riley is not around. I've been practicing my Riley expression for situations like this. I think for a moment to figure out how Riley would answer the call. I take a deep breath and accept the call.

"Hi," I half sighed in my Riley voice.

"Hey," Lucas half sighed back. It actually worked!

"Elliot!" I hear Riley holler. I quickly disconnected the call and threw the phone back on the couch.

Riley walks in, drying her hair with a towel, "Have you seen my-," her eyes drift over to her phone on the couch, "Oh, there it is."

I get a text on my own phone form Dad. He's waiting for me down in the lobby. I'm about to leave when I forget something.

"By the way, Riles," I start, "You might wanna call back Lucas."

I see her face before I leave, and I swear smoke was coming out of her ears. She was about to yell at me, but I quickly slam the door as I left. I could hear let out a big, loud groan through the door. My job here is done.

….

After about an hour of searching for the right bed and another hour looking for the right package in the Ikea stock room, we finally came home. Dad and I carry the huge box on each side. This is the time where you really wish your apartment complex had an elevator. Once we get to our door, I kick the door with my heel. After a second or two later I'm greeted by Auggie.

"It's about time!" he throws his hands in the air.

We walk into Riley's bedroom which has nothing but huge, rectangular sized boxes. Once we decided we were going to redecorate, we sold Riley's old bed and other furniture. Even the walls were now painted another color, a very light-almost-white lime green. You couldn't even tell if this was Riley's room anymore without looking over at the Bay Window. The Bay Window is the only thing that didn't change. Maya once climbed through the window and got very confused about where she was.

Maya and I haven't really talked since last Tuesday. It was more indirect conversations. Every once in a while we would steal small glances from each other. Best part is, no one has noticed.

…..

 **AN: So this was a rather a small chapter just to introduce the first couple of changes in the Mathews' lives. Friday's chapter will be the normal length (850-1500+ words). My new** _ **Every Witch Way**_ **fanfic will be starting on maybe Sunday, somewhere around next week. Even if you don't normally read or watch it, please give it a chance. If you are interested in reading it but want some back round knowledge on the show, just PM me. There is a new updating schedule on my profile page, so please check that out. Until next time**

 **~JoshayaShipper2001**


	11. New Room, New Troubles

**AN: So today while my sister is Skyping on my laptop, I decided to write today's chapter on her iPad. Please bare with my if there is any mistakes, this is my first time using the Pages app. So yeah, let's get on to Girl Meets Other Brother Chapter Eleven, New Room New Troubles. Oh and BTW, I DO NOT own GMW at ALL!**

 _No_ _One_ ' _s P.O_. _V_

The redecorating took about three days to complete. Riley's bed was a white twin-sized bed with a pull out trundle for when Maya sleeps over. Elliot's bed was a dark brown sort of back twin-sized bed. They were set against the wall that Riley's old bed was against. In between the two beds was a nightstand with a black and white striped lamp to compliment the two beds with the green walls. Riley's bedding was white with purple, green, and black polka-dots and her trow pillows were matching. Elliot's bedding was a simple slate gray. The wall were dressed head to toe with pictures of friends and family. But the wall where the beds are against, has fairylights and painting of inspirational quotes. Riley's bed was closer to the closet. A newer white chest replaced the old one near the door. A small table/bench was a the foot of each bed. Operation New Room was a success. But not for very long.

 _Elliot's P.O.V_

Spring break was almost over which meant state tests were starting soon. Riley being Riley decided to study for the last couple days of our break. It's called break for a reason. And being the older brother that I am, I took advantage of the situation. While Mom is at work and Dad is out doing whatever he does, I go do what big brothers are best known for. Annoy the younger sister.

Riley's is always bright and happy, so obviously she's one those girls who uses the those bright colored highlighters. I took her highlighters for a little bath like Farkle did with Chelsea, but not in a birdbath. Dipping all her highlighters in a glass of water to drain the ink was an amateur prank idea. But seeing Riley's face afterward was priceless. Her mouth was open in the perfect "O" shape, and Maya laughing at her little weirdo as she was trying to find a highlighter that didn't leave a water mark.

"You did this?" Maya whispered to me.

"What gave it away," I asked.

"Everyone knows that you're supposed to keep a straight face when observing your prank," she replied, "Amateur," she muttered under her breath.

Riled opened her desk drawer to reveal another of highlighters and waved it in my face, "Nice try."

Maya simply laughed at me while Riley went back to studying.

First Attempt: Failed.

...…...

Taking her pack of led and removing the blade in her pencil sharpener wasn't my best idea.

She just looked at me and said, "Really?" Then she took out a freshly sharpened pencil for her backpack.

Yeah, not my best my idea.

...

Well, you know what they say, third time's a charm.

This time I had Maya, Lucas, and Farkle help me. Riley was going over a study guide packet, highlighting all the important details. First, Farkle tapped on the window.

"Lady," he greeted.

"Not now, Farkle. I'm studying," Riley replied.

While Farkle talked Riley up, I walked in and ripped the page she was on out of the packet. I gave Farkle the thumbs up and left.

"Well, sorry to bother you, Riley. I'll be going now."

Riley let out a deep breath and walked to her desk. She looked at the page confused. Then Maya tapped on the window.

"Hey Riles! I was just wondering what were you going to wear to the Pre-Prom?"

"Maya, Pre-Prom is in two months, and it's not like you to care."

"Is it weird to all of a sudden care about clothing."

"Yes."

I walked in and torn out another page. I gave Maya the thumbs up.

"You're right, it is weird. What was I thinking? Thanks, Riles," Maya said as she left.

Riley went back to her desk. Couple moments later Maya and Farkle met me outside of Riley's room. I handed them both the crumpled up pieces of paper. Maya handed me a bucket of ice water.

"Thought we mix things up a bit," she smirked.

"And brought in the 'snowballs' as you requested," Farkle added.

Snowballs are what we called crumpled up pieces of paper.

"Excellent," I simply say.

We turned back our attention to Riley as Lucas tapped on the window. Riley was more than happy to open the window. He climbed through the window into the room with a towel in his hand.

"I'm sorry, Riley. But when I found out you were studying during spring break, I had to."

That was our cue. We quietly crept behind Riley.

"What are you-" Riley cutoff once we dumped the ice water on her. Then we pelted the "snowballs" at her. She shrieked her head off. We finally stopped when we were all out.

She moved her wet hair out of her eyes, "You win."

"So no more studying until break is over?" I asked.

She nodded. Lucas handed her the towel.

"Thought you may need this," he said.

"Thanks," she replied.

AN: I honestly don't know how many words this was, but it seems to be a pretty good length. Once again, I'm sorry for any mistakes. Until next time

~JoshayaShipper2001


	12. Girl Advice

**AN: Once I uploaded the last chapter, I found a ton of mistakes. But once again I have no choice but to use the Pages app again. Sorry in advance if there is any mistakes. This chapter is going to count as Tuesday's update and there will be no actual Wednesday update. Here is Girl Meets Other Brother Chapter Twelve,** ** _Girl Advice_** **. This chapter is going to be a bit shorter than usual cause I'm starting to get my first case of writer's block and I'm starting my** ** _Every Witch_** ** _Way_** **fanfic tomorrow! Oh and BTW I DO NOT own GMW at ALL!**

 _Elliot's P.O.V_

It's the last day of Spring Break, and we decided to spend it at the pool. Indoor of course. I put on a black shirt with cut off sleeves and gray swim trunks with my blue towel around my shoulders. I'm about to head out the apartment when Auggie approaches me.

"Elliot, do you have a minute?" he asks me.

I look at my watch and hesitate for a minute before I answer, "Sure."

I sit down on the couch, picked up Auggie, and I put him in my lap.

"Ava and I are fighting," he says innocently.

My eyes widened. I always thought Ava and Auggie were a really cute couple. That Ava is a feisty one and if they could last this long, I was pretty sure they can make it once they're in junior high.

"So what are you two fighting about?" I ask.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Look, Auggie, I don't have much experience with girls," I say.

"Yeah, you do. I saw you kiss Maya," he replied.

I look at him with disbelief. He saw me kiss Maya? That's just great! My younger brother saw me kiss my sister's best friend. That is just awesome.

I run my fingers through my hair, "Okay, I give you girl advice, and you keep this a secret between us. Capeesh?"

"Capeesh."

I take a deep breath, "Girls can be, ummm, unpredictable at time. One minute they look at you as if you're the best thing in the world. The next minute, they hate your guts."

"Tell me about," he says.

I let out a small chuckle and continue, "You just have to go with the flow. No matter how wrong they are, don't, and I repeat don't, correct them. It'll just make the situation worse. Soon after they cool off, they'll come to their senses and realize you're right."

"That's good," he complimented.

"I try. Now why do I have the feeling that this particular argument has something to do with Weathersbee? Emma Weathersbee."

"Nope," he says blankly.

"Oh," I say dumbfounded.

"Ava has stomach bug, and she's blaming our Colby Jack cheese."

"Well," I start, "Say that's she's right and secretly figure out what's really giving her stomach bug."

"Good idea. I'll try that."

"You better," I ruffle his hair and take him off my lap, "Now scram!"

I get a rather annoyed text from my sister and Maya. If I don't get done to the pool right now, I'm pretty sure they're going to join together to drown me.

 **AN: Next chapter will continue the pool day. Until next time**

 **~JoshayaShipper2001**


	13. Pool Day

**AN: Yay, I'** **'N: Yay, Im finally typing on my laptop again!** **m finally typing on my laptop again! I really thought I would have to use the app because my computer has been glitching like crazy. But it's better now. So here is Girl Meets other Brother Chapter Thirteen,** _ **Pool Day**_ **.**

 **Disclaimer~ I DO NOT OWN GIRL MEETS WORLD!**

 _No One's P.O.V_

Elliot was immediately greeted by his very annoyed sister and her feisty blonde best friend. Riley was wearing a ruffled lilac tankini, black flip flops, and a white lace cover-up. There was no way Cory was going to let his little girl wear a bikini like Maya. Maya was wearing a midnight-blue bikini, white flip flops, and black shorts.

"Where have you been?" Riley yelled, getting everyone's attention, "You were supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago!"

Elliot shrugged, "I was helping Auggie with his girl problems. No big deal."

Maya rolled her eyes, "Whatever. It was break time when we got here, and they should be blowing the whistle right about," as if on cue, the lifeguard blows the whistle, "now."

Riley takes off her cover-up, Maya takes off her shorts while the boys pull their shirts over their heads. Lucas and Riley do a cannonball at the same time while Farkle goes down the ladder. Maya stands by the edge of the pool. Lucas and Riley pop their head out of the water moving the hair out their face.

"How cold is it?" Maya asks.

"Why don't you find out for yourself," Elliot smirks.

Maya slowly backs away while Elliot walks closer to her, "You wouldn't dare, Mathews."

"Wanna bet?"

Maya backs away too much and slips into the pool. Elliot runs to the edge of the pool.

"Omigod, Maya! Here take my hand," Elliot reaches hand over to Maya.

Maya grabs onto it and keeps her hand there for a moment. The she pulls Elliot into the pool who plunges into the cold water with a huge splash.

"You are so going to get it, Hart!" Elliot says as he pops his head out of the water.

"Gotta catch me first," Maya says as she dives into the water.

The pool day was a perfect time to relax and let go before finals. An hour later, the lifeguard blows the whistle to signal break time, again. The boys sit on the edge of the pool while the girls lounge on the pool chairs.

Riley turns toward Maya, "The other day, you mentioned Pre-Prom."

"Yeah. What about it?" Maya asks.

"Remember Semi-Formal, and I got asked by Charlie instead of Lucas. And I was hoping to be asked by Lucas, but he thought we were already going together-"

Maya cuts Riley off, "Get to the point, Riles."

"Pre-Prom is in two months. Should I be worried that Lucas didn't ask me yet?"

"Well, after the whole Semi-Formal fiasco, I'm sure Lucas is going to ask you. You just have to give him some time, you know."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Riley agrees.

"Good," Maya goes back to her relaxing until another question comes to Riley's mind.

"I wonder when Elliot's going to ask you," Riley wonders aloud on purpose.

Maya tenses up.

…..

The boys on the other hand a similar conversation.

"So should ask Maya or Riley to Pre-Prom?" Farkle asks all of a sudden.

"Well, I'm asking Riley," Lucas assured.

"Well you better ask her before Charlie Gardner does," Elliot jokes earning a splash of cold water from Lucas.

"Well, that leaves Maya," Farkle says.

"Wait a minute," Lucas starts, "I thought Elliot was going to ask Maya."

Elliot tenses up a bit as the lifeguard blows the whistle.

"Well that's the whistle," Elliot immediately jumps in avoiding anymore questions.

 **AN: This chapter is short I know, but like I said in the last chapter I'm having writer's block. School is starting in exactly ten days for me, and I'm super nervous. I'm starting high school this year, and I would totally appreciate any advice. Rather in a reviews or in a private message. Until next time**

 **~JoshayaShipper2001**


	14. The Not Date

**AN: It's back! I'm so excited and so full of ideas that I may explode! Oops, already did! Chapter Fourteen, here we go!**

 **Disclaimer~ I DO NOT OWN GMW!**

 _No One's P.O.V_

 _One Week After Spring Break…_

"Two months 'til Pre-Prom! Eeek!" Riley exclaimed.

"Keywords, Riles, _two months_ ," Maya said as she slammed her locker close.

"Exactly," Riley agreed, "Which gives you plenty of time to ask Elliot before Gwen Phillips does."

This indeed caught Maya's attention.

"What?"

"Well," Riley started, "I heard from Tory, who heard from Darby, who heard from Mellisa, who heard from Riley-"

"You _are_ Riley," Maya stated.

"Riley Moore," Riley answers.

"Oh, she doesn't talk much does she?"

"No, she doesn't. Well that's not the point. Riley heard from Tess, who heard from Vanessa that Gwen is going to ask Elliot to Pre-Prom," Riley finished.

"Why do you think I care that Gwen is going to ask Elliot to the dance?" Maya scoffed.

"That's the thing Maya. You do care," Riley said.

"So what if I do care, what am I supposed to do about?"

"Ask him if he wants to go out on Friday," Riley insisted.

Maya shakes her head disapprovingly, "He has lacrosse practice on Fridays, remember?"

"Don't you ever read the school website?"

"No," Maya scoffed.

"Lacrosse is cancelled this week," Riley exclaimed while Elliot descended from the stairs with Lucas and Farkle, "There he is, now go ask him."

Maya started backing away from Riley, "Riley Elizabeth Mathews, if you dare make a move like you did back at that college party, I swear-"

Before Maya could finish her threat, Riley turned her around and pushed her toward Elliot.

"Hey, Maya," Elliot said as he flashed her a smile.

"H-hey, Elliot, boys," Maya greeted.

"We'll leave you two alone," Lucas said.

"Yeah, I have to prepare my 'Farkle Time' for today," Farkle followed.

Riley followed the boys into the classroom, but they all immediately poked their heads out the doorframe.

"So, are you doing anything this Friday?" Maya asked Elliot.

"Well, I did have lacrosse, but it got cancelled," he answered.

"That's too bad," Maya turned to look at Riley, who was nodding her head violently.

"Well, do you want to hangout this Friday?" Maya asked nervously.

"Wait, you, Maya Penelope Hart, is asking _me_ out?" Elliot asked astonished.

"No," Maya scoffed, "Can't girl and a guy just hangout on a Friday night without it being a date?"

"True. It's a date," Elliot joked, "I mean _not_ a date."

"Yup," Maya agreed as she sighed in relief as the bell rang.

…..

 _Friday Night_

Riley opened the door for her best friend.

"For a _not_ date, you sure cleaned up nicely," Riley mocked.

Maya was wearing a brown leather jacket, a white shirt with a sweet-heart neckline, ripped jeans, brown leather booties, and her locket hanging from her neck. She also had light makeup on, and her hair was in a bohemian inspired half-up half-down hairstyle.

Maya ignored the question, "Where's your brother?"

Cory walked into the living room, "Who's going on a date?"

"Maya and Elliot are going on a _not_ date," Riley answered.

"Would stop saying 'not' like that?" Maya complained.

"Nope."

"So a _not_ date, huh?" Cory asked.

"Oh, please don't start that too!" Maya groaned.

Topanga walked in.

"Topanga, guess what? Maya and Elliot are going on a _not_ date," Cory said.

"A _not_ date. Well this should be interesting," Topanga said.

Maya face-palmed herself.

 _Meanwhile…_

Elliot looked at himself at the mirror as Auggie sat on Riley's bed. He was wearing a black colored polo shirt, blue jeans, and converse. He turned toward Auggie.

"So what do you think, Auggs?" he asked.

Auggie stood up on the bed and fixed the color on his shirt, "Don't you think you're a little too dressed up for a _not_ date?"

"Oh, please," Elliot scoffed, "It's so a date. Maya's just scared to admit her feeling for me."

Auggie furrowed his brows, "Are you sure we're talking about the same person here because I'm pretty sure 'scarred' is not in Maya Hart's vocabulary."

"Trust me, Auggie. I know exactly what's going on with Maya," Elliot assured.

Elliot walked into the living totally surprised at what he saw. Maybe he didn't know everything that's going on with Maya.

"Don't you think you're a little too dressed up for a _not_ date?" Maya asked him.

"I always dress like this," Elliot answered.

"No you don't," Riley confirmed earning a glare from Elliot.

"Let's just go," Elliot said.

"I bet ten bucks that this is not going to end well," Cory told Topanga once they left.

"You're on," Topanga replied.

…

 _On the "Not" Date_

"Can I open my eyes now?" Elliot asked.

Maya's plan was to do something fun with Elliot, have dinner, and end the _not_ date with a trip to the pharmacy for her Mom's pain meds.

"Not just yet," Maya replied. She led him a couple more steps.

"Okay, now."

Elliot opened his eyes to find himself in front of some kind of club called _Karaoke-Dokey._

" _Karaoke-Dokey_? I thought this place was only in California," Elliot questioned.

"Tonight's opening night, so I thought why not," Maya took him by the hand and dragged him inside.

Inside the club smelled like hot wings, Coke, and fries. Maya took the signup sheet from the counter.

"So are you going to do it?" Maya asked as she signed her name to the paper.

"I'm not really much of a singer," Elliot answered.

Maya shrugged as she led them both to an empty booth. Maya ordered hot wings and a diet Coke while Elliot ordered the buffalo nuggets and a Pepsi. Apparently this place is the only restaurant you could find both Coke and Pepsi. Before they knew it, Maya's name was called.

"Go knock them dead," Elliot told her.

 _Two Songs and Three Encores Later…_

Maya apparently had her own fan base now. She first sung _Selfish Heart_ by Megan Trainor then _Bad Blood_ by Taylor Swift. Her second song was such a hit that the audience insisted that she stayed on the stage longer. She sang _What About Love_ by Austin Mahone, _Mirror_ by Justin Timberlake, and _Eyes Wide Open_ by Sabrina Carpenter. She was about to do a sixth song until the DJ said that they should move onto the next performer.

"Five songs, Maya!?" Elliot asked.

"What? It's not my fault they love me," Maya replied earning a playful punch in the arm from Elliot.

"I bet even my child is going to be as talented as me," Maya bragged.

"Oh really?"

"Yup, Chase would be nominated every single music award."

Elliot stopped in his tracks, "Wait you're going to name your child 'Chase'?"

"Yeah. You have something better?"

"Heck yeah, I do. Madison."

"Madison? Who would name their son 'Madison'?

"Madison is our daughter's name. Our son's name is Cory Jr."

"Wait a minute you're naming our son after your eighty year old dad. Might as well name him Madison!"

"Like naming our kid after a verb is any better."

"It's so much better!"

"We are naming him Cory!"

"Chase!"

"Cory!"

"Chase!"

"Cory!"

"Wait a minute. Since when did we have kid?" Maya asked.

"Apparently thirty seconds ago," Elliot replied.

They hauled a cab to take them to the pharmacy.

"Seven dollars for an Advil?! I swear it was five last time I was here," Maya stated.

Elliot pulled a ten from his pocket, "Here, I'll pay."

"I can't possibly let you do that," Maya retaliated.

"Too bad," Elliot said as he grabbed the Advil off the shelf and headed toward the checkout.

Maya let Elliot pay for the Advil. Afterward they hauled another cab to take them to Maya's apartment.

"You know for a _not_ date, I had a lot of fun tonight," Elliot said as they reached the door to Maya's apartment building.

"Yeah," Maya agreed.

They exchanged their goodbyes, and they went their separate ways.

 **End Note: Hope you liked the return of GMOB! And if you haven't heard of the five songs that Maya sang, please do because I didn't pick out those songs randomly and they may or may not have something to do with the next couple of chapters. Please check out my other fanfic** _ **Alone**_ **and yeah! Until next time**

 **~JoshayaShipper2001 3**


	15. Selfish Hart

**AN: God! It's been almost what, two months?! Procrastination and school are my inexcusable excuses. We're now getting into the final chapters of GMOB. Remember the songs I mentioned in the last chapter? Each chapter is going to based on one of those songs which will be like mini-chapters that will lead up to the big finale. Each mini-chapter's events will be a week apart. Ok, Abby, what the hell are you trying to say because you're just confusing me? This chapter that you're about to read takes place right after the "not" date. Then the next is going to take place the Monday they go back to school. The next chapter that will take place a week later, and the next one will be a week later, etc., etc. all leading up to Pre-Prom. Enough with my babbling. Here we go!**

 **Disclaimer~~I DO NOT OWN GMW AT ALL!**

 _No One's P.O.V_

After waiting for a text, phone call, email, something, Riley finally crashed. Elliot went to go take a shower and the rest of the Mathews residents were asleep. Soft taps on the window woke Riley up. She opened the window for her blonde friend. Maya looked absolutely trashed. She had changed out of her sweater and now is wearing sweats and a pair of slides. Riley could tell that she didn't put in much of an effort to remove her make-up. She looked like a hot mess. At least her hair was looking pretty descent.

"What happened to you?" Riley asked.

"Your brother happened," Maya replied.

Riley immediately ushered her friend inside her room, "Was the date _that_ bad?"

"It wasn't a date, Riles. How many times do I have to remind you?" Maya said annoyed, "But if you must know, it was the best night of my life."

"Then why do you look like this?" Riley gestured to Maya's appearance.

Maya looked away, "I needed to think, so I went through my mom's liquor cabinet."

"Maya, I thought you grew out of that habit?!" Riley scolded.

"I did, trust me. It was only two glasses of vodka, I swear. And it made me realize that Elliot and I…shouldn't go on a second date. Or any, in fact."

Riley couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Why?"

"It would never work. He deserves someone who will always be there for him-"

"And you won't," Riley cut-off Maya.

"My heart shouldn't be selfish. He doesn't deserve someone with daddy issues, low self-esteem, or someone who's guilty for underage drinking."

Riley reached for a pack of make-up wipes on her bedside table and started removing the leftover make-up on Maya's face, "I do agree that you have issues."

"Well that was a confidence booster," Maya said sarcastically.

"But that doesn't mean you should let those issues get in the way of your feelings," Riley finished as she finished removing Maya's make-up.

"Thanks, Riles, but I've made up my mind. Elliot and I could never be together," Maya then left the apartment to head back to her own.

Unknown to them, Elliot heard the whole conversation from outside the door.

 **End Note: Well then. That's it for now until let's hope… next Friday? OMG, Girl Meets Texas! If anyone saw it already, please send me a PM and spoil it. I love spoilers because I'm just impatient like that. I'll be crossing my fingers all week that Lucaya is not end game. No offense to my Lucaya-shippers who are reading this out there. Until next time**

 **~JoshayaShipper2001**


	16. Bad Blood

**AN: Nothing can be said.**

 _No One's P.O.V_

Maya tried her best to avoid Elliot all morning and so far so great. Riley supported every single one of her best friend's decisions, but this one she just couldn't stand. Everyone already knew about Maya and Elliot's date, but Riley didn't tell a soul about the conversation at the Bay Window. But yet it seems as if that's the only thing everyone was talking about. Maya and Riley were at their lockers putting away their stuff when they were filled in.

"I'm assuming the date didn't go well," Farkle asked.

"It wasn't a date, Farkle. Maya already told you that," Riley answered.

"And why would you assumed it went bad," Maya scoffed.

"Because almost everyone has caught Elliot sneaking around with Gwen ever since yesterday," Lucas answered.

And almost on cue, Elliot and Gwen were descending from the stairs smiling and giggling.

Maya slammed her locker close and eyed the two carefully.

"I'm heading to class," she said as she placed her earbuds in her ears.

….

 **I know super short chapter, but there aren't really that many details to put in here. I decided to delete** _ **Alone**_ **because there is just not enough time to add to it. If anyone can guess the song Maya started to listen as she went to class will get a shout out. And please review in general; it inspires me to write more. So if you want to see a new chapter more often, don't forget to review. Don't fav or follow without reviewing! Until next time**

 **~JoshayaShipper2001**


	17. They Don't Know About Us

AN: I did not die. I was just extremely busy, my laptop monitor went crazy for months, and...I got lazy. We had this huge blizzard (#blizzard2016, if you haven't heard), so I had this long 7 day weekend (Update: 12 day weekend), and I decided to update. Remember when I said I would write like what 5 or 6 more chapters leading to the final. Scratch that. I'm going straight to the final chapter. Yes, you heard correctly this is the last chapter. I can't predict the future, so let's just finish it and get on to Stitches! What is Stitches? The sequel, duh! I am more excited for that than any other story I have ever written/typed. Let get on with it!

Disclaimer~~I DO NOT own GMW at ALL! Or the _They Don't Know About Us_ by

Victoria Duffield.

Previously...

Maya decided not to date Elliot because she didn't deserve him. Elliot started hanging out with Gwen, who is rumored to ask Elliot to the dance, lately. Pre-Prom is just around the corner. (Stuff that no one knew until know), Lucas asked Riley to Pre-Prom the same way Charlie Gardner asked Riley to Semi-Formal with the help of Charlie himself. Apparently he started to like someone else. But instead of having Yogi on skates as the finale, Lucas asked Riley to Pre-Prom wedding proposal style. Farkle asked Smackle by doing this complicated math problem that proved why they should go together. Now it's the night everyone's been waiting for, and everyone has a date or a group of friends they're going with. All but Maya, who decided to skip the event.

Actual Chapter Starts Now...

"Maya, you can't be serious about skipping Pre-Prom? We've been waiting for this dance for months. And the dresses aren't refundable," Riley rambled while pacing in front of the whiteboard in the music room. Maya was currently sitting at the piano working on _They Don't Know About Us_ by Victoria Duffield.

"I'm sorry, Riles, but I just don't feel like going," Maya replied.

Riley leaned foward on the piano, "Fine, it's not like I can force you to go. But you're welcomed to crash at my house tonight."

"Thanks," Maya turned her attention back at the piano as Riley left.

Headline  
Rumors and lights  
Something's always going round  
Cold eyes judging our lives  
Like they know what's going down

Maya slammed her fingers on the piano keys in an act of dissapprovement. Apparently no one has ever made a piano cover of this song, so she had to make something up on her own. There was a small knock on the door.

"Come in," Maya said as she lifted her head off the piano.

Elliot came into view, "Hey, I was on my way home to get ready for the dance, but then I heard this loud ' _dung_ ' and decided to check it out."

"Well there's nothing to check out. Can't even come up with the first few chords for this song."

Elliot picked up the sheet music,"They Don't Know About Us, the One Direction song?"

Maya snatched the sheet music out of his hand and put it back on the stand, "No, the song by Victoria Duffield. It came out like four years ago."

"No wonder. Why are you here anyway working on the chords for this song? You should be at home putting on that super expensive dress that Shawn bought you."

Elliot took a seat at the piano.

"Shawn insisted that he'd buy that one. I would've be fine with the other one from Demolition."

"But you have to admit, it looked nice on the hanger but it looked beautiful on you," Elliot added.

Maya looked back at piano keys as she feels the blush rising to her cheeks, but reality then hit her,"Elliot Mathews, are you flirting with me when you already have a date to Pre-Prom?"

"Since when do I have a date to Pre-Prom?"

"Since Gwen asked you?"

"And when did she ask me exactly?"

Their faces were getting really close now.

"I don't know you tell me."

"I would if she did. But she didn't."

Maya noticed that their faces were really close together, and she decided to back a way, "So she didn't ask you to Pre-Prom?"

Elliot shook his head no, "Charlie Gardner asked her apparently."

"Then why are you speading so much time with her lately?" Maya asked.

"In order to move on to ninth grade, I had to pass my drama class. She was helping me improve my acting skills."

"You _are_ a terrible actor," Maya said, "But everyone I know thought she asked you."

"And everyone I know thought that I was going to ask you," Elliot added.

They want to read us like a frontpage story  
Up in their business like they're paparazzi  
They think we're just another tabloid crush  
In the end they don't know about us

"Maya, what happened to us? Everything went so well on our date, but then we hardly talked to each other for weeks," Elliot asked.

"Exactly. It went so well. I don't deserve you, Elliot."

"What are talking about? Maya Hart, you deserve everything that you're ever get in life more than anyone else in this whole entire world," Elliot held her hand and caressed it with his thumb. Maya had nothing to say.

"I once thought that hope was for suckers," Maya started slowly, "So I ignored any feelings that I've had for anyone including Josh, Lucas, Branden just to name a few."

"You liked Lucas?" Elliot asked in a joking tone.

"It was a phase. I was confused about my feelings like any other teenage girl who is unfamiliar with love."

"What about now? Are you still confused?"

"Well, I got the bigger picture of love. But ever since you entered our lives, I've never been so confused in my life."

The airconditioner kicked in filling in the silence.

If they wanna talk, let them talk  
(Hey)  
If they wanna whisper, then so what  
(Hey)  
They don't know about us  
They don't know about us  
They don't know about us

If they wanna hate, let them hate  
(Hey)  
'Cause it don't matter what they say  
(Hey)  
They don't know about us  
They don't know about us  
They don't know about us

"So what happens now?" Elliot asks.

"I don't care what happens now. I just want to know what happens to _us_ now?" Maya replies.

Elliot takes a slow deep breath, "Maya Penelope Hart, I know I'm late, but will you go to Pre-Prom with me?"

Maya looked at him searching for the right words, but in the end she had none. She grabbed the back of Elliot's neck bringing his face close to her's. Maya smiled and before she had any time to think about what she was going to do next, she layed her lips on his.

"Does that answer your question?" she asked when she finally pulled away.

Elliot smiled and kissed her again.

No sound  
Truth cutting out  
Like a game of telephone  
New found talk of the town  
They don't wanna leave us alone

Pay no attention to he said, she said  
Yeah you're the only one I hear in my head

So let them think we're just a tabloid pressure

In the end they don't know about us...

AN: That's the end. This chapter was actually fairly easy to write when you're listening to Taylor Swift songs, Just to clear things up, Maya was singing the first part of the song, but she wasn't singing the rest of the lyrics. One wierd question before we say goodbye to _Girl Meets Other Brother_ , doesn't Elliot look a little bit like Shawn Mendes? Don't forget to review! Until next time

~JoshayaLover2001


End file.
